


Forever

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, anyway HERE IT IS NOW, but life gets in the way, originally written for Zelink month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: Link will always be there to protect her. They’re tied together forever through destiny.





	Forever

_Gold._

_Never ending, swirling gold._

Gold filled his vision, stretching far and wide across the horizon. A hot and heavenly glow that seemed to spread out from her in arching waves across the land. A Tsunami of light that threatened to cover everything in its path. It was all he could see, all he could feel. The pounding of his heart wrang hollowly in his ears, blood coating his lips with every laboured breath. And yet, in that second, he felt no pain. 

And then the gold was gone. 

_Black._

_Pitch black darkness, flowing on forever._

Black filled his vision, deep grey clouds rolling in from the north blocked out any trace of starlight above him. The pounding of his heart had slowed, turning faint and weak with every passing second. A sharp pain sliced through his ribs, dimmed only slightly by the freezing cold rain. Hot, sticky, blood pooled around his back, seeping through his clothes and clinging to his skin. In the back of his mind he registered the possibility that he might die, silver tears falling from his eyes at the thought. 

And then she was there.

_Zelda._

_Amazing, smart, incredible Zelda. With hair as yellow as the morning sun, and eyes as deep as the ocean. Captivating greens that spanned eternity with every blink._

She was crying. Crystal tears rolling down her cheeks, perfect lips twisted into grimace as she begged and pleaded with every deity that may listen. But her prayers fell on deaf ears once more, her body wracking with uncontrollable sobs. 

_I’m sorry._

Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him into her lap, her knee pressed harshly against his spine. He struggled to feel it, desperately trying to ground himself in reality as her hand slid into his hair. Soft fingers played at the back of his neck and Link felt himself relax to her touch. 

_I’m so sorry._

“You’re going to be just fine” she choked

_Zelda, I’m so so sorry._

She was lying. 

It took all the strength in his body to look at her. His head tilting to catch her eye. He was dying, there were no two ways about it. The Hero of Hyrule, champion of the gods, wielder of the Master Sword, was going to die in the middle of a field. Broken. Cold. A Failure. 

If he died now… She’d be all alone. Sure the Sheikah were there but what good were they against a demon of pure hatred? The Champions had all perished, The king was dead, Hyrule as he knew it had fallen. 

_Forgive me?_

If he had the energy left in him he would scream. 

It was unfair. Cruel and unfair! He had been built up so high only to crash and burn at the very last second! He was meant to be strong, meant to be courageous and wise. The citizens of his homeland had needed him to be the Hero, _She_ had needed him to be the hero. He couldn’t die like this! This couldn’t be the end! Who would protect Zelda when he was gone? He couldn’t leave her to suffer under the weight of his failure. 

_It’s not fair._

He should have left her with a guard, someone he trusted to look after her. Then maybe she’d have made it Hateno, maybe she’d have been safe. He could have walked right into the Castle alone, and slayed Ganon where he stood. He had the Master Sword! The blade of Evil’s bane, it should have been easy. And even if it wasn’t, at least he couldn’t have taken the bastard down with him. 

He felt the hilt of his sword grow warm in his hand. The deep indigo pulsing with a faint blue light. _This isn’t the end_ , it seemed to say, the light fading with each fatal heartbeat. _The battle has been lost but the War still rages, this is not the end._

But it was the end for him. Or… a version of him at least. 

Realization dawned on him like the rising sun, it’s warm rays casting a glimmer of hope over the mountain tops. Above him, Zelda was weeping. Her hand was clamped over the wound at his side, waves of hot red blood flowed through her fingers. Comforting words fell from her lips in a prayer, strong and powerful despite how her body shook. This was the last time he’d see her with these eyes. 

“Z-zelda” She had always been Zelda to him. 

Her eyes flashed to his, bright green clouded with grief as he faded from her. He could feel her breath fan across his face, broken cries turning his tears to ice against his skin. 

_By the Gods, I love you._

“Get...to...Hateno” Each word was agony. His throat and tongue felt sticky with blood, trails of scarlet leaking down his chin. It was ironic that, when he most needed his voice, his body wished to stay silent. Betrayal sparked in her eyes like lightning; A fierce and dangerous grief that tore his heart to shreds. 

“No” she gasped, her hand pressing harder against his side as if she could somehow stop him from bleeding out. 

_Please Zelda, I can’t do this without you._

“You’ll be safe” he choked, coughing up blood. He didn’t have much time left, she needed to go. If she was safe then he could rest, if she was happy he could rest, if she ran now and left him to pass under the pitch dark sky of their fallen kingdom then he could rest. Her safety was imperative. 

“I am not leaving without you” She sobbed. Emotion tore at her chest, ripping her lungs to shreds with each heartbroken breath she took. Crystal tears fell in waves over her cheek, cleansing the skin of all dirt and grime collected there, leaving her clean and soft and beautiful. 

“I’ll see you again” 

_Maybe not now, maybe not for a hundred years. But I will see you again Zelda. We have known each other for eternity, loved each other for forever. When next we meet it’ll be a different me and a different you, but it will still be us. And I will still love you. I will love you forever._

“No...I won’t let you give up on me Link, not now! Please no!”

_I’m so sorry I failed you in this lifetime. I promise I will not fail you in the next._

And then all he could see was white. 

_White_

_Cold and empty white. Void of light or life as all the colour drained from his vision._

As his breathing came to a stop, his chest heaving out one final pained gasp, his limbs grew heavy. He felt himself become boneless in her arms, and his eyes slid shut. He tried to picture a happier time, his mind focusing on that day by the lab. He saw the way she smiled, the sunlight shining in her golden hair. Her voice, gentle and glorious hung in the air. 

“Open your eyes… wake up Link” 

_Blue_

_Stark electric blue filled his vision, the bright light reflecting off of every surface around him._

_Who am I?_

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the tags, I originally wrote this for Zelink Month, however I was in Italy visiting family and couldn't post it at the time. Thankfully I still had it saved so here! a, very very late, addition to Zelink month! 
> 
> I always do something angsty and BOTW to kick off a Zelink week, idk why I thought this time would be any different. 
> 
> If you're liking what I'm doing, hmu on Tumblr at liv-andletdie.tumblr.com and let me know xxx


End file.
